


What the fuck just happened?

by kylorenismysnugglebun



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Star Wars x Reader, kylo ren smut, star wars smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenismysnugglebun/pseuds/kylorenismysnugglebun
Summary: Being an 18 year old, and possibly one of the smartest people on board had it’s advantages. But after a meeting with Snoke, a certain Commander makes your work come to a halt to have some fun of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter y’all! Stay safe and fun, and I won’t be thinking about Kylo Ren hiding Easter Eggs around his house for his children… If they celebrate Easter.. Who knows, not me, thats who!

"Oh darling, we're just so proud of you!" Hux shrieked, mimicking your mother who had just said goodbye to you minutes earlier. Rolling your eyes, you shove him to the side. "Oh shut up Hux, at least my parents still have communications with their offspring" You growled, he chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around your neck and dragging you along. "Oh c'mon Y/N, working for The First Order is one of the best jobs in the world, ya know? All that killing and being angry at everyone, so much fun" He teased, letting go of you as you both walk down a long hallway. "Course, being 18 and already working for The First Order, sure is a blessing" The door screeched as it opened before you, both of you still walking forward, only pausing when reaching a large window, stars decorating the sky. "Not to mention, being possibly, the smartest person on board" Rolling your eyes, your eyes searched the galaxy ahead of you. "Now now, don't get to jealous General, wouldn't want any of your crew hearing that a female is more superior than you" He rolled his eyes, standing up straight, maintain his bossy act.

It was late at night, you had been requested by Supreme Leader to be seen at once, trying to look your best, you walked into the room, making your way as nothing but the echo of your boots was heard. Standing infront of the hologram, there was Snoke. He leaned forward watching you for a second, your facial expression unchanging. "You are the child I've heard so much about, who has the ability to single handedly destroy the entire Resistance" You hum softly "A few codes will destroy the base, and overrun any mobility they may have, mostly, their ships, it’s simple" The door opened behind you, but you didn't dare turn around. "Mathematical equations, combined with my general knowledge of the ship, along with its General's, Captains and pilots. Along with Quantum Physics, but I'll spare you the details as mother says it puts people to sleep" Suddenly, the person who had walked in was standing right beside you, from what you could see out of the corner of your eye, you gathered it was Commander Ren; his helmet shining lightly from the glare off of Snoke hologram. "Good my child, you may leave and prepare to do such thing"

Sighing lightly as you roll your neck, you were sat a desk, working away at accurately mapping out The Resistance Base, if books taught you anything, it's that you were able to map something correctly, along with figure out any equation necessary. You were pulled out of deep thought when your door opened. "So, you're Y/N, the genius who has blessed us with her presence" Kylo Ren hummed, his voice muffled by his mask. "I do not wish to be disturbed" you mumble, fiddling with your ruler as you draw yet another line. "You dare talk to me like that?" He growled, grabbing the chair and turning you around. "I am your superior" You rolled your eyes, pushing him away. "Physically, yes, in the rankings, yes. Mentally and intellectually? Not even close" Turning around to continue your work, titling your head slightly as he walks around the desk, standing in front of it as he drags his gloved hand along the desk, watching you like a hawk. “Look, if you do not need anything, I suggest you leave I can not waste time on silly things while I have work to do” You hum, glancing up at him, and then back down at your work. “You’re not scared of me?” He chuckles softly, rolling your eyes, you place your pencil down. “You have not given me any reason to be afraid of you, for all I know, you’re just some man in a mask, who can do things with The Force” You raise your eyebrow, watching him as his fingers twitch slightly. “Do you get that often?” You ask, glancing down at his hand. “The twitch, you know; Twitching involves small muscle contractions in the body. Your muscles are made up of fibers that your nerves control. Stimulation or damage to a nerve may cause your muscle fibers to twitch. Most muscle twitches go unnoticed and aren't cause for concern” He stops you there. “I know what a twitch is, stop being such a smart ass” You chuckle lightly, going back to your work. “That would be highly unlikely of me” He growls from the back of his throat, you get thrown back against your chair; nearly causing you to fall over, you roll your eyes, your body was pinned down by The Force.

“Nice touch, but I need to get back to wo-” He growled again, interrupting you. “Stop talking” He growls, coming around to sit on your desk, not caring about your work you just spent hours working on. Sighing loudly, you watched him as he slowly slid his finger along your cheekbone, causing you to bite down on your bottom lip, looking up at him through your lashes, he sighed lightly, reaching up to unlatch his mask, it hissing as he took it off slowly. He was… _beautiful_.  You watched him, as his face slowly turned into a selfish grin as he slid his hand down your front slowly, digging his fingers into your flesh as he went, tugging you onto the floor. “You should know, your thoughts are not your own” He tilted his head, watching you as your eyes met his, causing a shiver to run up your spine slowly. “I wonder if you taste as good as you look, would you like me to find out?” He purred, sex dripping from his words, without thinking you nod your head, your face going a bright red as he watched you. “Stand, girl” He demands, doing as you’re told, pushing your body up to stand up. His was much taller than you, his shoulders wider and stronger; if anyone were to enter the room, he’d be able to hide you with his body alone.

He walks forward, causing you to walk back against the desk, biting down on your lip as your ass hits the cold metal, he slides his hands around your body, pushing the paper and equipment off of the table, cursing to yourself lightly as the work is destroyed. He watched you as he slid his hands down your sides slowly, following the curve of your hips, digging his fingers into your thighs as he lifts you up and places you down onto the desk, the cold metal stinging you through your pants, biting down on your lip as you look at him; his eyes cold and never changing.   
  
“You are not to make a sound, do you understand?” He speaks, watching you as he pushes you back and sits down on your chair, sliding it forward to sit directly between your spread thighs. You nod, watching him as you dig your teeth into your bottom lip, watching Kylo and he slides his hands up your spread thighs slowly, digging his fingers into your clothed skin, he pushes your shirt up as he fiddles with the button of your pants, looking up at you; lifting up your hips, he drags your pants down to your ankles, tugging them off and throwing them behind him somewhere. He grins as he tilts his head, seeing a medium sized wet spot on on your panties, looking up at you. He leans his head down slowly, pressing his nose to your clothed sex, breathing in slowly, letting out a loud grunt; “you even smell good”  he purrs, causing you to shiver and your legs to shake slightly.

 

He tilts his head, pressing small kisses along your thighs, nipping at your skin as he presses and open mouth kiss directly onto your sex, letting out a whimper. He looks up at you; “you really do have a hard time following orders, don’t you?” He growls, sarcasm dripping off of his words as he watches you. You press your lips together as he licks a long stride along your panties, grinning softly as he watches you. He slides his hands up your thighs, sliding off your panties, pushing your thighs apart far enough to expose your wet sex to him. He groans loudly, leaning back to look at you, biting down on his lip. “Just as I imagined, soaked, tsk. I expected more”

 

He smirks at you, gripping your thighs tightly in his hands, pulling you forward towards his face, he quickly buries his head against you, pressing his tongue flat against you as he collects some of your juices on his tongue, he groans loudly, titling his head back. “I was right, just as good as you look” He grins, burying his head back into you as he traces your entrance with his tongue, flicking the tip of his tongue lightly into you, causing your thighs to shake. You move your hands around to a hand into his hair, tugging on the ends lightly; he groans, glancing up at you. Tilting your head back slowly, he presses his full tongue into you, flicking his tongue inside of you, devouring your taste.

 

He hums softly as he slides his tongue up slowly, flicking his tongue along your swollen clit, you arch your back and tug on his hair, sighing softly as you feel his tongue work on your clit, tracing and sucking lightly; nearly cumming on the spot as you feel him nip at it, tugging on his hair harder, earning a groan from him. He continues to attack your clit, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh, you feel your legs start to spasm as the knot in your stomach starts to grow, throwing your head back, drop your jaw as you pant silently, digging your fingers into his scalp. Licking your dry bottom lip, you open your eyes to look down at his; his eyes open, watching you as he wiggles his face down against your cunt, his nose grinding against your clit as he re-buries his tongue back into you.

 

You whimper loudly, arching your back, “I-I’m not gonna last, Kylo” you whine, watching him as his eyes never leave yours; expression never changing as he pushes his tongue in deeper, flicking it harder, flicking it faster. You suck in a loud breath as you lean back, whimpering loudly as you start to cum, his tongue still working inside of you, digging his fingers harder into your thighs; making sure to leave marks as he laps at your cunt; collecting your cum on his tongue and swallowing. This lasts for a few more seconds before you fall down against the metal desk, panting loudly as he pulls away, smirking at his work as he stands up, watching you before he grabs his helmet, placing it back over his head; “Get back to work” he growls, exiting the room.

  
What the fuck just happened?


End file.
